


Conspiracies Are Dumb

by aliens_exist



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, honestly smh what am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliens_exist/pseuds/aliens_exist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been best friends and will be till we die</p><p>Tom's conspiracy theories are getting wilder and wilder, but Mark doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracies Are Dumb

The summer of 1997...

"But dude, how can aliens not exist, y'know? With all those planets and shit that we don't even know exist yet - space is fucking infinite," Tom exclaimed in awe, gazing up at the night sky.  
"Don't you think they would have made, like, some kind of contact or something?" Mark replied as he lay back with his hands behind his head.  
"If we don't know about them, they might know about us. Or maybe they already have. You know fuck all about what aliens do."  
"Piss off, Tom."  
"Seriously, maybe they're already here learning about us. That hot chick with the huge boobs at the gas station? Probably an alien."  
"I'd still bang her."  
There was silence for a few minutes - both of them imagining having sex with an extra-terrestrial - until they both burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Maybe it's their mission to come to Earth and breed to create fucked up martian/human hybrids."  
"Well, Tom, I can honestly say, hand on heart, that I would be blessed to have your mutant babies."  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, was when Mark realised that he didn't have to be from another planet to be in a relationship with his best friend, and when Tom realised that his love for Mark was as never ending as the universe itself.  
Their hands crept through the blades grass towards each other, intertwining their fingers together for the first time.  
"Never let go, Jack," Mark mumbled happily, sighing in contempt.  
"I'll let go if I fucking want to, bitch," Tom retorted, although his hand remained clasped firmly to his friends, "Mark. Mark. Mark. Guess what."  
"Fucking hell. What?"  
"You're out of this world."  
"Well, if I were an alien, I'd abduct you to probe."  
And with that deep statement, Tom lay his head onto Mark's shoulder, listening to his breath entering and exiting his lungs. It was peaceful with the hum of the city next to them and the rustling of the breeze gliding through the trees, the two best friends contemplating their love for one another.  
"Hey, what do you reckon is under Orion's belt?"


End file.
